This is a project of the American Association for the Advancement of Science, Tuskegee University, University of Wisconsin. OVERVIEW Course will examine the historical and contemporary contexts that require deeper reflection of the ethical issues regarding social and scientific understandings of race and ethnicity. It will identify a wide range of ethical issues associated with efforts to involve minorities in social, behavioral, and medical sciences research and present strategies for responding. Between course sessions, participants will be expected to use the course acquired knowledge and materials to engage others at their home institutions on these important issues. OBJECTIVES The course seeks to: improve the skills of researchers and those responsible for designing and evaluating research protocols in anticipating and addressing the ethical concerns associated with using members of minority populations in research; and assist participants in designing materials and pedagogical strategies for training in the ethics of conducting such research. SELECTIVE LIST OF COURSE TOPICS ? Scientific construction of race and ethnicity ? Race and ethnicity as research variables ? Informed consent and community consultation ? Issues of justice-benefits, burdens and subject selection ? International research ? Interpreting and reporting research results ? Pedagogical strategies and curricular materials PARTICIPANTS Intended for anyone who uses human subjects in their research, oversees human subjects research, represents human subjects, or teaches biomedical or research ethics. DATES AND LOCATION There will be four course sessions in 2000-2001. Three will convene in Washington, DC and the fourth in Tuskegee, AL. APPLICATION DEADLINE IS APRIL 7, 2000.